


Five Alive

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Children of Earth - Day 4, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Gen, Ianto's Family, Minor Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Minor Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, Not Beta Read, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: An alternative version of a part of Day 5
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness & Owen Harper & Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Johnny Davies/Rhiannon Davies, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, Rhiannon Davies & Ianto Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Five Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an unfinished WIP with more added to the end however I didn't like that ending so here we go you got the chopped version
> 
> (Title might change who knows)

Tosh entered the room of countless bodies.

The place an eery quiet but she honestly wasn't surprised, the event that had transpired just a few hours before were horrid and something they should have foreseen and stopped. But the team slipped up and missed it. Now the room she had just entered had its floor covered almost inch by inch by berry red blankets each one lined up sympathetical and parallel. It was far too perfect for such a tragic event. A number say by each one and Tosh couldn't look at the last card. She didn't want to know the toll.

But for now, she wasn't here for them. Each body would be claimed and collected but a loved one and Tosh would have no involvement with that. Instead, she was here just for a certain two.

She searched the corridors as she walked in, someone offered her condolences on whatever loss she might have faced, not knowing she was here for the only two that could have survived the alien attack. Tosh brushed it off, asking where her two lay. Tosh ignored the lingering eyes that followed her along as strode down the long line of covered heads and feet. The clanking of her heels echoed around the room, making her the centre of attention. To her fortune, the eyes all looked away as she slowly knelt between the two forms on the cold floor.

Her hands reached out tentatively, almost scared to peel back the cover in case she found herself faced with two permanently dead bodies. The only hope she had right now was that they wouldn't be gone, they never were so far. So, she folded the fabric back, careful for no particular reason other than it might look wrong if she was to fling the covers back like some dramatic magicians. But then again, seeing two people get up when they should be dead was probably just as wrong.

Next, Tosh gently whispered a name, smiling just a but as two pairs of eyes shot open almost simultaneously. One lot was accompanied by a loud gasp and the other reassuringly silent.

~~~

"You took your time, Tosh."

The Japanese woman spun around to throw a light glare at her dead companion, head tilting to the side as she caught his eyes.

"Be quiet Owen, it's not easy when you're being hunted by the government."

"Mmm."

Jack, on the other hand, stood inaudibly with his eyes sweeping across the room of red mounds. He hated it already, stomach-churning at just the numbers of innocent lives taken by the 456. Too much death thanks to that goddamn alien and dastardly government. This was their fault just as much at Torchwood's, wanting to keep Britain's first contact with the 456 under wraps and away from the rest of the world. If they'd have been thinking of more than themselves maybe those in Thames House would still be alive right now.

And Torchwood's plan had fallen through too but Jack wouldn't have had to make it if the government hadn't been selfish. Still, they had their evidence they collected which they could then share to the world. Only, it wouldn't bring back the dead or do them justice.

Jack was just glad he'd decided not to bring anyone other than Owen in there with him.

"Tosh?" He finally spoke up and managed to tear his eyes away from the massacre before him. He pulled his coat around him a little tighter, collar pulled up. The room felt cold and even Jack could sense it. Tosh and Owen joined him at his side. "Gwen and Ianto, how are they doing?"

"They're at the location. I haven't been able to contact them since they arrived, don't want to give away their position."

Jack nodded and chewed on his bottom lip. He hoped the two were doing better than they were. He wanted to see them, especially Ianto after going through another death but right now he needed to find his daughter and grandson before saving the world's children.

~~~

The camouflage army trucks had already begun to pull up, soldiers jumping out and ripping children from their families holds without care. Leading them away from homes and from schools. Taking them away like a farmer would take his prized sheep meant for slaughter. It was inhumane and cruel. Kids were wailing and crying for their mothers and fathers whole parents or carers fought against the seemingly heartless military.

Ianto found himself scooping up his young niece as soon as he heard the revving of engines and the synchronised slapping of boots on a concrete road. While Rhiannon grasped her son's hand and Andy raced out the front door.

Together with Gwen and Rhys, the four of them quickly ushered the many children from the house. He heard Rhiannon berate her husband, calling him stupid before his brother-in-law disappeared around the front of the house.

They moved with a little horde of kids, each one dressed up warm in their small coats and small hats. They stayed close together, moving quietly with the children listening quietly as Rhiannon told them what to do. She treated it almost like a game for them, getting them to cooperate much easier than Ianto could have done. They sneaked away from the houses along a low wall and down some stairs, not really sure where they were going but definitely away from the British Army. Ianto kept glancing back, checking to see if anyone was following. So far, nobody.

Mick's small hand clutched at his suit desperately as she was unfortunately jolted up and down as Ianto moved. He held her tightly, gently rubbing her back through her coat and offering her any reassuring words. She was a smart and sensitive girl, she knew something was wrong and did what her mam told her and the rest of their escapees to do. Ianto would keep her safe, her and David. He promised them that in his mind, he wasn't going to let them get taken for the 456. He owed it to Rhiannon and Johnny.

Shouting sounded back from the house and Mica buried her face into Ianto's neck, clearly upset about what was going on. Ianto pressed a soft kiss to her head, catching Rhiannon's eye as she looked back towards the raised voices and commotion. His thoughts turned to Johnny and Andy, he hoped they were okay.

Soon enough they had efficiently rounded the children up inside a rusting, steel building. Ianto couldn't think what it was for, most likely farming if he had to guess. It was damp and cold so Ianto blew hot breaths onto Mica's exposed hands, enclosing them carefully in his much larger ones. He shivered a bit himself, his suit not offering much protection against the bitter air. His coat had been blown up at the hub and he didn't have time to grab one. Ianto missed Jack's greatcoat, that was always warm, however Ianto would have to wait until his lover had saved the day before seeing him again.

Huddled around in their shelter like little penguins were the rest of the children, being settled down by Rhiannon and Gwen as Rhys stood by the other end. The other Welsh gave a confident nod towards Ianto.

Ianto had no idea how much time passed as they hid away in their metal structures. Minutes or hours? He soon grew restless though, pacing with Mica still in his arms. She hadn't wanted to let go of him and Ianto wasn't going to force her away. Gwen sat a few spaces away with Rhys making some sort of video. He didn't know why but he heard the Doctor's name be mentioned. Ianto's attention was soon lost and instead, he kept an ear out for what was happening outside. He'd rather not be ambushed when they were doing so well.

The timing was perfect as Rhys switched his video camera off, the creepily harmonised beating of men marching grew closer. Water occasionally splashed underfoot and an unintelligible bellow was heard. Ianto cursed inwardly and grasped the nearest child's hand as everything spurred into action. They couldn't get out the way they came in so Rhys wrestled the steel door on the opposite end open with a great screech.

In a haste, all of the children were herded out and- Ianto would feel so guilty when he later finds out - nobody noticed the girl they left tucked into the corner, scared and shaking.

Once outside, briefly blinded by the bright sunlight, Ianto knew they had been spotted. The shouting grew louder and the running changed direction, barreling through into their previous hiding spot. Ahead Rhiannon and Gwen called out for the children to move faster and to keep running. Ianto gently but urgently pushed their small bodies forward, letting go of the hand in his grip to carefully thrust them forward. Gwen had her own hands full as she gripped a boy's arm and carried a small girl, holding on tight as she ran alongside the other kids. Rhiannon was there too, near David and helping another two children while Rhys did a similar thing. That left Ianto taking up the rear with his niece.

Unfortunately, his dress shoes were not made for running let alone moving across squelching and sodden mud but Gwen was in heels so he thought they were both even on that front. And with the kids only having small legs, everyone was slowing down and the soldiers catching up.

Ianto didn't need to look back to know that they were all armed, ready to take out anyone that stood in the way of their job. And each one of them was completely exposed in the field they raced across, nowhere to take cover if their pursuers took a shot. They were easy targets but Ianto didn't think they'd shoot down kids, only the adults who were the ones leading the kids away.

A deafening shot rang out in the soundless field and the dirt beside Ianto exploded like a small bombshell and sprayed the soil everywhere. Mica let out a small cry and her grip tightened impossibly, she trembled and buried herself closer to Ianto. He tried to comfort her despite his own fear rising and a sense of dread taking over him. Ianto kept running, hoping nobody would be hit, especially not the kids.

But hope had never got them anywhere in Torchwood.

Pain exploded in Ianto's shoulder as a well-aimed bullet tore through the soft flesh of his shoulder and struck what only Ianto could assume was the bone. He yelled out, dragging the attention of Rhiannon and Gwen who Ianto hoped would keep going. With worse luck, the force of the shot propelled him forward and Ianto lost his balance. He went down heavily, unable to stop himself with his arm going numb and unresponsive while already being wrapped around Mica who ended up being crushed underneath him. Thankfully, her head was kept free from his falling body. She still let out another scream from her small throat, bawling and sniffling. Somewhere up ahead the mass of children screamed too and Rhiannon called back to him, voice edging on hysteria as he was forced to leave her child and brother behind.

Ianto tried to rise swiftly - he had to keep going - but a heavy, probably muddied boot pushed down on his back and held him down. He cried out, pain racing through his shoulder as blood bubbled and spilt onto the grass beside his head. He tried to hold on but his arms were pried from Mica and she was cruelly ripped away from him. Ianto began to struggle and fight the person keeping him down, calling them a whole manner of harsh English and Welsh names, screeching out as they stole his beloved niece from him. She let out a high pitched scream, calling out for him and for Rhiannon and Johnny. His heart broke and Ianto suddenly thought he'd never get to see her again.

The commotion continued around him, only Ianto had no energy to lift his head from the ground to watch. Mud clung to his face, rubbing into the cut on his cheek. It plastered his suit and stuck in his hair. Ianto's eye was forced closed as the dirt in his eyelashes began to crust together. It mixed horribly with the fresh blood and Ianto felt his stomach churn.

His arms were suddenly and aggressively jerked behind his back, pulling immensely on his new wound and making him yell again. The boot stayed pressed against his waistcoat and he thought his spine might snap or have his arms pulled out of their sockets. His wrists were next fastened together with a snap of cuffs that dug painfully into his wrists.

It took Ianto a moment or two to realise it had fallen quiet but he couldn't tell why. Even the soldier manhandling had fallen still. When, after just a few brief seconds, every child with them began to shriek in some demented choir harmonising. They had all frozen in their spots, mouths open and calling out towards the sky. The soldiers were bewildered by the children’s ear-splitting song.

Ianto, through the pain and panting breaths, smiled. Tosh did it, she must have.

~~~

"Tosh, you are brilliant!!"

Jack let out a hearty laugh and carefully spun the small lady around, practically glowing with re.lief. Tosh was beaming just as strongly, her skilful fingers clinging to his coat as she was whipped around and started to get dizzy. Owen, who stood just behind the swirling two, had a soft grin on his face, shoulders slumped in ease and even Johnson, with her tack still on, let her mouth curl at the corners.

They’d managed it, beat and killed the 456 without a single child being taken with it. They were all safe and the government’s treachery would soon be relieved to the world.

Jack soon let Tosh down, stumbled as her world swung from side to side and tipped dangerously. Thankfully, Jack held her upright with a soft hand on her elbow as Owen marched over, grin much wider now. Next thing, the two were hugging tightly, Owen talking and congratulating Toshiko avidly. Jack watched them for a second or two before heading over to check on his daughter and grandson.

Steven was still playing football with some of Johnson’s men, oblivious to the horrors that had just transpired around him, while his mother watched on calmly, adoration in her gaze. Jack caught her eye and gave a short nod, a smile still present on his face and unwilling to leave. Alice gave him a beautiful smile back and stood, crossing the room in a few short strides to get to his side. Jack let out a surprised breath as she wrapped her arms around him. His smile widened almost impossibly and he held her back.

"It's over then, dad?"

"Yes, it's over."

"They won't be chanting or screaming again?" She asked.

"No more than usual kids do."He joked softly, eliciting a small laugh from Alice who gazed over at her own son. The kid let out a triumphant cry as he did something he deemed good. They didn’t have a goal but Jack assumed he’d scored. "Johnson is going to take you home, I still have some business to sort out."

Alice nodded and gave his cheek a soft but sweet peck. She moved from his arms and Jack watched as she walked over to Steven, calling his name gently and taking his hand. Johnson stood by the door, gun in hand but end pointing to the floor. She looked stoic but Jack knew she was just as elated they’d been able to save the children.

Jack then turned back to half of his own team. Tosh and Owen were packing up, talking quietly between themselves, still glowing from their success. Jack still didn’t entirely know what Tosh and dione but he wasn’t about to question her expertise and the fact that she had just saved the day. He was more than glad it worked. And the Janitor, his idea would have broken Jack, ruined everything for him between his daughter and himself, and killed poor innocent Steven. Tosh and Owen wouldn’t let it happen either and Jack wasn’t about to give in.

Now he just needed to get the other half of his team and, Jack prayed, that they were doing okay now that it had all stopped.

"C'mon kids, let's go see what we missed!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
